Pieśń o Nimrodel
Pieśń o Nimrodel (Lay of Nimrodel) to jedna z pieśni napisanych przez J. R. R. Tolkiena i zamieszczonych we Władcy Pierścieni. Doczekała się wielu fanowskch interpretacji. Tekst oryginału An Elven-maid there was of old, A shining star by day: Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey. A star was bound upon her brows, A loght was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lórien the fair. Her hair was long, her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light As leaf of linden-tree. Beside the falls of Nimrodel, By water clear and cool, Her voice as falling silver fell Into the shining pool. Where now she wanders none can tell, In sunlight or in shade; For lost of yore was Nimrodel And in the mountains strayed. The elven-ship in haven grey Beneath the mountain-lee Awaited her for many a day Beside the roaring sea. A wind by night in Northern lands Arose, and loud it cried, And drove the ship from elven-strands Across the streaming tide. When dawn came dim the land was lost, The mountains sinking grey Beyond the heaving waves that tossed Their plumes of blinding spray. Amroth beheld the fading shore Now low beyond the swell, And cursed the faithless ship that bore Him far from Nimrodel. Of old he was an Elven-king, A lord of tree and glen, When golden were the boughs in spring In fair Lothlórien. From helm to sea they saw him leap, As arrow from the string, And dive into water deep, As mew upon the wing. The wind was in his flowing hair, The foam about him shone; Afar they saw him strong and fair Go riding like a swan. ut from the West has come no word, And on the Hither Shore No tidings Elven-folk have heard Of Amroth evermore. Tłumaczenie Córeczka elfów - to jak w dzień Gwiazdka na niebie czystym? W obrąbkach złotych lśnił się płaszcz I butki szarosrebrzyste? Na czole gwiazdy świecił blask - We włosach smużka wąska Jak w pięknym kraju Lorien Blask słońca w drzewa gałązkach. Na ustach uśmiech, długi włos I rączki białe jak mleko - Na wietrze jak lipowy liść Tak unosiła się lekko. Pod wodospadem Nimrodel, Gdzie woda lśni lodowata, Jej śpiewny głosik srebrniej brzmiał Niż wód srebrzysta kantata? Gdzież ona teraz? Nie wie nikt? W cieniu - czy w blaskach słońca? Bo Nimrodel w wąwozach gór Przepadła gdzieś - pluskająca. W szarej przystani elfów łódź Na elfów córkę czekała? A obok morska brzmiała toń I fal spienionych nawała. Aż nocą nagły zawył wicher W północnej elfów krainie - I z nurtem fali porwał łódź? O, patrzcie, patrzcie, jak płynie. A gdy zróżowił wodę świt, Brzeg znikł już z oczu - i góry, A tylko pióropusze fal Chwiały się w ryku wichury. I spojrzał Amroth przez nurt, Gdzie brzeg przed chwilą się bielił - I łódź przeklinał, co go gna Daleko od Nimrodeli? Był kiedyś panem elfów król (Ach, kimże, kimże jest ninie?), Gdy złotem lśniły pędy drzew W pięknej Lorien krainie? Aż nagle w morską skoczył toń, Jak skacze strzała z cięciwy - I tak jak mewa w wodę wpadł Król elfów, wódz urodziwy. Z rozwianym włosem igrał wiatr, Dokoła koronki piany, Patrzcie, o patrzcie - elfów król Płynie jak łabędź świetlany? I na tym się urywa wieść, Jakby zamknęły się wrota? Na brzegu już nie słyszał nikt Imienia króla Amrotha. (Tłumaczył: Włodzimierz Lewik) Aranżacje * "Pieśń o Nimrodel" autorstwa zespółu GreenWood, na płycie Elegia o latach minionych Kategoria:Teksty z książek